bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mikael Campione di Tempesta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840317 |no = 8163 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un Campione nominato cavaliere dall’Imperatore dei Deva in persona. Alla luce delle sue imprese eccezionali, Mikael fu nominato Lord Comandante dell’Esercito dei Deva. Dopo la devastante sconfitta subita durante la 313ª spedizione militare dei Deva, la presenza di Mikael fu considerata un dono dei vecchi dèi. La sua abilità nella guerra d’assedio tenne a bada i Morokai mentre i Deva si leccavano le ferite. Determinato a scoprire dove si trovasse suo fratello, Mikael mandò in perlustrazione degli uomini. Dopo anni di ricerca, venne a sapere di un disertore che cercava rifugio in una lontana terra straniera che la guerra non aveva colpito. Impaziente di trovare il proprio fratello, Mikael affidò il comando al suo aiutante e si mise in cammino verso il luogo indicato dai suoi uomini. Effettivamente trovò suo fratello in una piccola fattoria, trasandato e vestito di stracci, mentre arava la terra. Con la rabbia che gli scorreva nelle vene, Mikael sfoderò la spada, pronto ad abbattere il fratello apostata. Ma prima che potesse farlo, sentì i vagiti di un neonato dietro di lui. Voltandosi, vide il viso di una donna Morokai atterrita, che stringeva un bimbo al petto. Alla vista del bambino piangente, la rabbia fluì dal suo corpo, riempiendolo di emozioni che non riusciva a spiegare. Senza dire una parola, Mikael gettò via la sua arma e ritornò a Myrranthia, la terra dei Deva. |summon =Sono lo scudo dei Deva. Il difensore dei giusti. Questo sarò, per volontà dell’Imperatore. |fusion = Anche con tutto il potere che possiedo non potrei salvare mio fratello. Ma adesso c’è qualcun altro... Da proteggere. |evolution = Ho giurato di servire i Deva. Ma porre fine alla vita di un innocente... È una cosa che non posso fare. |hp_base = 4910 |atk_base = 1764 |def_base = 1876 |rec_base = 1492 |hp_lord = 7015 |atk_lord = 2521 |def_lord = 2680 |rec_lord = 2132 |hp_anima = 7907 |rec_anima = 1894 |atk_breaker = 2759 |def_breaker = 2442 |def_guardian = 2918 |atk_guardian = 2283 |hp_oracle = 6423 |rec_oracle = 2489 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 40 |ls = Bastione Campione di Tempesta |lsdescription = +40% PS massimi e DIF; annulla tutte le anomalie di stato; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB; aumento riduzione dei danni durante la guardia |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 2~3 BC on hit, 10% reduction while guarding |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Impeto Claustra |bbdescription = Potente combo di 10 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; i danni sono dimezzati per 1 turno; la barra BB aumenta durante la guardia per 3 turni; aumento della riduzione dei danni durante la guardia |bbnote = 4 BC on guard, 10% reduction while guarding |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Incitus Fragor |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi di tuono su un solo nemico (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); danni dimezzati per 1 turno; aumenta DIF e DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni |sbbnote = +7% multiplier per 1% HP remaining (1000% total), 60% boost to Def relative to Atk, 150% boost to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 22 |ccsbbt = 60 |sbbmultiplier = 300~1000 |ubb =Tempestatem Ludicium |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 14 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; riduce tutti i danni a 1 per 1 turno (2 turni per sé stessi); aumenta ATT, DIF e DIF in base a ATT per 3 turni |ubbnote = 250% boost to Atk and Def, 100% boost to Def relative to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Astio del Lord Comandante |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta velocità di riempimento barra BB; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB se equipaggi Egida di Eremorn; aumenta i danni elementali da tuono |esnote =20% boost to fill rate, 2~3 BC on hit, 125% boost to Thunder Elemental Damage |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 840316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Mikael 7 }}